User blog:Micyeung723/15/05/04 Patch Notes 1.6.2
New Hero *V **It was destroyed by R-0 during an operation, which led it to run rampant. Now, it’s on a mission to completely eliminate R-0, and nothing will stand in its way. **Unlimited!: It charges towards the enemy causing physical damage, depending on the number of chains. When chain-3 is used, it takes 40% less damage with 50% chance. **Passive: When it uses a chain-3 block, its damage increases by 70% of his resistance for 5 seconds. If an ally uses a block within the effect, chain-3’s are re-activated up to 4 times. The third activation increases damage by 75%. *Dara **She’s from a nomadic tribe that prefers peace instead of war. Her life consisted of riding elephants with her family, singing, and dancing. Dara's singing and dancing has healing powers. She continues her journey to spread happiness to more people. **Bard Song: She sings to allies for (3/4/5) seconds. Affected allies absorb 30% of the damage dealt as HP. **Passive: When an ally uses a chain-3 skill, Dara summons an elephant that lasts for 5 seconds. Within the 5 seconds, her skill is treated as a chain-3 skill and affects all allies. If a leader gets healed 10 times, the leader automatically uses a chain-3 skill. (Once every 7 seconds). Hero Balance *★4~★5 Hanzo **Existing: Enemies hit by Silver Moon Flying Sword will have their HP decreased by 2% of the hero's maximum health for 5 seconds. When a block is used after an ally’s chain-3 skill, the Hero will deal neutral damage equal to 10% of the Hero’s HP. **Changed: His block does 10% of Hanzo's health as neutral damage. *★6 Hanzo **Existing: Enemies hit by Silver Moon Flying Sword will have their HP decreased by 2% of the hero's maximum health for 5 seconds. When a block is used after an ally’s chain-3 skill, the hero will deal neutral damage equal to 15% of the Hero’s HP and the enemy will lose all buffs. **Changed: His block does 10% of his health as neutral damage. If used after an ally's 3-chain, it reduces enemies resistance by 5% of Hanzo's health and gets rid of enemy's buffs. *★4~★5 R-9999 **Existing: When a block is used after an ally's chain-3 skill, the arrows will have a 50% chance of exploding, dealing physical damage equal to 50% of Hero's attack power. **Changed: Enemies hit by her arrows have 50% reduced damage for 5 seconds. When a block is used after an ally's chain-3 skill, the arrows will have a 40% of exploding, dealing physical damage equal to 50% Hero's attack power. *★6 R-0 **Existing: When a block is used after an ally's chain-3 skill, the arrows will have a 50% chance of exploding, dealing physical damage equal to 50% of Hero's attack power. Also, the enemies' SP will decrease by 7. **Changed: Enemies hit by her arrows have 50% reduced damage for 5 seconds. When a block is used after an ally's chain-3 skill, the arrows will have a 40% chance of exploding, dealing physical damage equal to 75% hero's attack power. Also, the enemies' SP will decrease by 7. *★4~★6 Hanzo's Soulbound weapon's active has been changed. **Existing: When passive activates **Changed: After an ally's chain-3 skill *★6 Succubus Queen Rachel: . **Existing: When Succubus Queen Rachel gets healing effects, the cool down of SP recovery has decreased by 1 second **Changed: When Succubus Queen Rachel gets healing effects, the cool down of SP recovery has decreased by 0 second **Refer to: Only Succubus Queen Rachel’s block passive: ‘after an ally’s chain-3, her block’s effect’ has 1 second cooldown. *★4~★6 Mandy's block skill has been changed. **Existing: Fires (Poison/Poison/Flame) bullets depending on chain length. These bullets deal magical damage equal to (75/75/252)% of the Hero's attack power. The Poison gas remains for (2/5) seconds. **Changed: Fires (Poison/Iced/Flame) bullets depending on chain length. These bullets deal magical damage equal to (50/250/250)% of the Hero's attack power. *★4~★6 Mandy's passive has been changed **Existing: Shooting Flame bullets at poisoned enemy will cause an explosion that deals magical damage equal to 300% of the Hero's attack power. Additionally, fires a frozen bullet that reduces 200 magicresistance for 5 seconds. **Changed: When an ally uses a block, she fires an enhanced bullet up to two times, that does 5 seconds 50% reduced resistance/ 1.5 second stunned / neutral damage equal to 150% attack damage. Bugs Fixes * Fixed ★4~★5 Nazrune's passive always acted like chain-3 * Fixed allies' not recognizing ★6 Nazrune's passive chain-3 * Fixed Mundeok's chain skill -counterattack- not working * Fixed ★4~★5 Gon's 2-chain treated like 1-chain * Fixed ★4~★5 Niven's 3-chain not recognized by an ally * Fixed ★6 Niven’s 1, 2 chain not recognized by an ally * Fixed when Chai didn't recognize Stein's chain-3 * Fixed Nazrune's passive activating constantly * Fixed ★4~★6 Drake's passive not working properly. * When ★6 White Beard Drake activates his Waves attack, while he had an equipped Soulbound weapon (★6 Oar of Yggdrasil ), the waves did 50% of the damage, instead of 75%. * When ★6 Succubus Queen Rachel activates Deadly Kiss, while she had an equipped Soulbound weapon (★6 Deadly Kiss), the passive “healing 10% of HP” was not working. * When ★6 Succubus Queen Rachel receives healing effects, SP increased by 7, not 4. * When ★6 Emergency Relief Nurspy activated her passive, the healing effect was measured using each ally’s damage. Now, it is fixed to her own damage. Changed Daily Bonus There is an increase in daily bonuses. New Content *Created a Hero Discussion Bulletin Board **It is located under Tome > Heroes > Hero Forum on the right hand side *Added function: One more Golden Weapon Box. **After purchasing a Golden Weapon Box, players can buy another one with a 1 Jewel discount. (From 5 Jewels to 4 Jewels.) *Added account sync bonus **Players can get 3 jewels per account upon linking their accounts to Facebook (iOS), Game Center (iOS), or Google Play (Android). Category:Blog posts Category:Patch